The Evil Crosswire
by Jacku
Summary: The Ultimate-Evil-Inator Turns Muffy Evil!


The Evil Crosswire: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Turns Muffy Evil!

Buster: The robots flew through Elwood City! One robot fired a laser through his eyes!

Brain: Wait a minute, why are you reading the middle of the book first?

Buster: Because it gets people excited.

Brain: Well, after you're done reading the middle of the book you should have a sign that says earlier that day.

EARLIER THAT DAY

In art class Mr. Larry was giving out the homework assignment for the weekend.

Mr. Larry: For your homework this weekend I want you to build your own type of robot. It can be any person or any animal.

Just then the bell ran.

Mr. Larry: I expect your robots will be done by Monday.

That afternoon Brain's dad wandered over to Brain.

Brain's Dad: Hey there son, what are you working on?

Brain: Mr. Larry told us to build any types of robots so I am building all of the famous people from the past.

Brain's Dad: Let me know if you want some help.

Meanwhile across town Perry kicked down Doofenshmirtz's door.

Doofenshmirtz: Why hello there Agent P. Would you be such a gentlemen and help me move my inator to the edge of the balcony?

Perry shrugged his shoulders then helped Doofenshmirtz pushed the inator to the edge of the balcony.

Doofenshmirtz: Sometimes you're a helpful platypus.

He clapped his hands and a cage fell on Perry.

Doofenshmirtz: Now I bet you're wondering what you helped me move to the edge of the balcony. Well, I can tell you. This is my Ultimate-Evil-Inator that

turned Carl, the unpaid intern, into a villain. Don't you remember?

Perry's eyes widened slightly. He remembered Carl being evil very well.

Doofenshmirtz: So with this I am going to redo my scheme and turn Major Monogram evil!

To Perry's surprise, Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on his inator and a beam shot out of it. But the beam of pure evil bounced off a satellite and hit Muffy

Crosswire instead! Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Doofenshmirtz jumped up and down.

Doofenshmirtz: I did it Perry the Platypus! I turned Major Monogram evil!

Suddenly Perry's watch started beeping.

Major Monogram: Agent P, Carl and I are wondering how things are going.

Doofenshmirtz: I zapped you with my Ultimate-Evil-Inator. If you're not evil then who is?

Major Monogram shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Back in Brain's room Buster asked if his projects were done yet.

Brain: They're all ready for Monday.

Slam! Suddenly a large trap fell over Brain and Buster

Muffy: Ha Ha! With some help from these robots I am going to take over the Tri-State-Area! And I'm just the guy to do it!The Evil Crosswire: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Turns Muffy Evil!

Buster: The robots flew through Elwood City! One robot fired a laser through his eyes!

Brain: Wait a minute, why are you reading the middle of the book first?

Buster: Because it gets people excited.

Brain: Well, after you're done reading the middle of the book you should have a sign that says earlier that day.

EARLIER THAT DAY

In art class Mr. Larry was giving out the homework assignment for the weekend.

Mr. Larry: For your homework this weekend I want you to build your own type of robot. It can be any person or any animal.

Just then the bell ran.

Mr. Larry: I expect your robots will be done by Monday.

That afternoon Brain's dad wandered over to Brain.

Brain's Dad: Hey there son, what are you working on?

Brain: Mr. Larry told us to build any types of robots so I am building all of the famous people from the past.

Brain's Dad: Let me know if you want some help.

Meanwhile across town Perry kicked down Doofenshmirtz's door.

Doofenshmirtz: Why hello there Agent P. Would you be such a gentlemen and help me move my inator to the edge of the balcony?

Perry shrugged his shoulders then helped Doofenshmirtz pushed the inator to the edge of the balcony.

Doofenshmirtz: Sometimes you're a helpful platypus.

He clapped his hands and a cage fell on Perry.

Doofenshmirtz: Now I bet you're wondering what you helped me move to the edge of the balcony. Well, I can tell you. This is my Ultimate-Evil-Inator that

turned Carl, the unpaid intern, into a villain. Don't you remember?

Perry's eyes widened slightly. He remembered Carl being evil very well.

Doofenshmirtz: So with this I am going to redo my scheme and turn Major Monogram evil!

To Perry's surprise, Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on his inator and a beam shot out of it. But the beam of pure evil bounced off a satellite and hit Muffy

Crosswire instead! Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Doofenshmirtz jumped up and down.

Doofenshmirtz: I did it Perry the Platypus! I turned Major Monogram evil!

Suddenly Perry's watch started beeping.

Major Monogram: Agent P, Carl and I are wondering how things are going.

Doofenshmirtz: I zapped you with my Ultimate-Evil-Inator. If you're not evil then who is?

Major Monogram shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Back in Brain's room Buster asked if his projects were done yet.

Brain: They're all ready for Monday.

Slam! Suddenly a large trap fell over Brain and Buster

Muffy: Ha Ha! With some help from these robots I am going to take over the Tri-State-Area! And I'm just the guy to do it!


End file.
